cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Kehoe
"'''It's not that I'm a bad person, it's more to do with the fact that I would kick a man while down, in the nuts if you understand where I'm going.'" - Harry Kehoe'' Physical Description Harry is 6'3, which is, needless to say, very tall, He is also skinny with jet black hair, light blue eyes. He also has a scar from the back of his jaw on the left side down to the bottom of his neck from being impaled by a nail. He retains some of his birth accent however he attempts to hide it most of the time, however it is know to slip out in time of being drunk. Background Harry was born in Dublin, Ireland on March 9th 1996 under the name of Harrison Fox. His parents where killed in a IRA nail bomb attack in 1999 which caused the scar on his neck. To his best knowledge he may have a brother or sister since in one of the 3 photos he has of his family, one shows Harry at the age of 1 sitting next to his clearly pregnant mother, and this is what drives Harry to do well, to find out who his lost sibling is. After the death of his parents, he was taken to England to escape the troubles by his uncle, a drug and alochol addict. Living a life in England with an Irish accent was not a pretty prospect and even at the age of 3 he was segregated from the other children, which is now why he is very bitter about comments on his accent and the reason he attempts to hide it. In 2004 Harry's uncle's debts where too much of a burden on him and the drug dealers and loan sharks he owed had had enough and decided that he should be shot for the troubles caused and thus he was gunned down on the street. After this the council decided to take back the house in which he once lived but inside they found a small boy aged only 4 sitting in the kitchen in a pile of his own piss. Being in care was rough for Harry since his 'inmates' as they were know as in West London care home were less that perfectly sane. And he thus spent most nights sitting with a knife weilding 10 year old mad man. Not the greatest of places. At the age of 7 Harry was through with bullying and decided to take matters into his own hands. He spent weeks following the bullys normal routine to find out their location at any one time, wich CHERUB took a particular intrest too. However, when they found out the plan of action they decied that there would be a lot to explain on why they would recruit a child who had broken a 10 year old's spine on a steel chair. So they simply took him in before he could carry out his plan. Personality Harry's personality revolves around his short temper and when he loses it he can become very violent, very quickly. He prefers to attack someone from behind with a weapon than head on since his actual fighting ability is mediorce. However Harry normally surrounds himself in a false look of confidence to cover that fact that he isn't actually very popular. He is paranoid about making bad first impressions but he always sees himself as right while all who oppose him are wrong. He uses he blood-given ability to deal with alochol to minipulate people into doing things at his expense History After three semi-successful mission Harry was awarded a navy shirt Category:Active Agents Category:Agent List